The present invention relates to a scaffolding system and, more particularly, to a scaffolding assembly including horizontal scaffolding components or ledgers and transoms which extend between a pair of substantially vertical scaffolding uprights or standards and to support one end of a scaffolding platform or deck plate.
Once a scaffolding structure has been assembled, it is necessary to provide a platform of some description upon which workmen may stand and walk. Typically, removable scaffolding deck plates are used for this purpose and are supported at either end by a horizontal scaffolding component or transom forming part of the scaffolding structure.
It has been proposed previously, to provide such scaffolding deck plates with downwardly depending hooks at either end thereof, the hooks being adapted to engage an upper edge of a U-shaped channel section of a respective cross-member. Whilst this system is clearly more secure than simply laying wooden planks or deck plates on top of cross-members, in that it prevents the planks or deck plates sliding off the cross-members, significant problems have been experienced regarding vertical movement of the deck plates and hence disengagement of the hooks thereof with the U-sectioned cross-members. For instance, when a scaffolding system is used in an exposed area, wind speed can be significant and hence substantial vertical forces may be applied to the deck plates tending to lift them and disengage their hooks with the cross-members. This is a particular problem when scaffolding is used against the walls of buildings in areas where high wind speeds occur, since substantial wind deflection occurs resulting in strong eddies and vertical wind components.
It will thus be appreciated that it is advantageous to provide a scaffolding assembly in which some form of locking arrangement is provided to prevent the ends of deck plates becoming disengaged with their supporting cross-members.
Prior proposed methods of securing the ends of deck plates have involved complicated mechanisms which prevent quick and easy assembly or disassembly of a scaffolding system. Other prior proposed arrangements involve the use of a separate cross-member element disposed substantially vertically above the U-sectioned cross-member and adapted to prevent vertically upward movement of the ends of said deck plate. However, it has been found disadvantageous to require the use of two horizontal cross-members in such scaffolding assemblies as it makes their assembly and disassembly more complicated and hence labor intensive. It is advantageous to provide scaffolding cross-members which may be simply and easily installed and secured to a scaffolding assembly.